Random Villain Defeats I - C
This is the first season of Random Villain Defeats, The videos shown from I (1) to C (100). Songs *1 - 12: End of Me by Apocalyptica *13 - 16: I Don't Care by Apocalyptica *17 - 24: My Demons by Starset *25 - 32: Time Of Dying by Three Days Grace *33 - 39: Had Enough by Breaking Benjamen *40 - 45: The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy *46 - 52: Monster by Skillet *53 - 60: Not Gonna Die by Skillet *61 - 66: I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin *67 - 75: Carnivore by Starset *76 - 83: My Last Breath by Evanscence *84 - 99: Me Against The World (Nightcore) by Simple Plan *100: Valley of the Damned by Dragonforce 1 - 12 I *Dr. Greed from The Fearless Four *Baron von Rotten/Judge Doom from Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *Frank D'Amico from Kick-Ass *Hexxus from Ferngully: The Last Rainforest *The Jade Warlord from The Forbidden Kingdom *Neo Metal Sonic from Sonic Heroes *Kozmotis Pitchiner/Pitch Black from Rise of the Guardians *Oberon/Sugou Nobuyuki from Sword Art Online *Gideon Gordon Graves from Scott Pilgrim vs the World *Albert Wesker from Resident Evil: Afterlife *Ernie the Giant Chicken from Family Guy *Malachite from Suburban Knights II *The Lord of Darkness from Legend *Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 *Dr. Facilier from The Princess and the Frog *Judge Claude Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Mundus from Devil May Cry *Clarence Boddicker and Dick Jones from RoboCop *Demise from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword *The Executor, Terl, General Zod, and Mechakara from To Boldly Flee *Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin from Anastasia *Chancellor Vilos Cohaagen from Total Recall *Vicious from Cowboy Bebop III *Megatron from Transformers *Rothbart from The Swan Princess *Dimitri Rascalov from Grand Theft Auto IV *Clavius from Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain *The Fallen from Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen *Bowser from Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Rudolph from Blue Dragon: Trials of the Seven Shadows *Zelda from The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure *Megatron and Sentinel Prime from Transformers: Dark of the Moon *Zinyak from Saints Row 4 IV *Lord Sauron from Lord of the Rings: Return of the King *Sōsuke Aizen from Bleach *Betelgeuse from Beetlejuice *Scar from The Lion King *Colonel Miles Quaritch from Avatar *Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty *Loki from The Avengers *Asura from Soul Eater *Adolf Hitler from Sniper Elite *General Zod from Man of Steel *Charles Lee from Assassin's Creed III *Profion from Dungeons & Dragons *The Fabrication Machine from 9 V *James Munroe from The Expendables *Jean Vilain from The Expendables 2 *Mandrake from Epic *Morgana le Fay from The Sorcerer's Apprentice *Naraku from Inuyasha *The Brain from Teen Titans *Queen Ravenna from Snow White and the Huntsman *The Nightmare King from Little Nemo Adventures in Slumberland *Ethan Roark Jr./The Yellow Bastard from Sin City *Diesel 10 from Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Nicole Horne from Max Payne *Ophelia from Romeo x Juliet *Debbie Loomis and Mickey Altieri from Scream 2 *Roman Bridger from Scream 3 VI *Alec Trevelyan from Goldeneye Reloaded *Adolf Hitler and Hans Landa from Inglorious Basterds *Tai Lung from Kung Fu Panda *Lord Shen from Kung Fu Panda 2 *Stu Macher and Billy Loomis from Scream *Zygon from Starchaser: The Legend of Orin *Nekron from Fire and Ice *Cecil Fredericks from Night at the Museum *Kahmunrah from Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian *Hanzo Hattori from Brave 10 *William "Bill" Strannix from Under Siege *Travis Dane from Under Siege 2: Dark Territory *Liquid Snake/Liquid Ocelot from Metal Gear Solid 4: Gun of the Patriots *Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger from Freddy vs. Jason *Saddam Hussein from South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut *Ganondorf Dragmire from The Stupid Mario Brothers VII *Professor Screweyes from We're Back! A Dinosaur Tale *Vector Perkins from Despicable Me *El Macho/Eduardo Perez from Despicable Me 2 *Parallax from Green Lantern *Rico Dredd from Judge Dredd *Benjamin Alexander Travis from Hitman Absolution *Lord Leezar from Your Highness *Hades from Hercules *Jafar from Aladdin *Andrew Detmer from Chronicle *Jill Roberts from Scream 4 *Discord from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Blackwolf from Wizards *Red Skull from Captain America VIII (Christmas Special) *Oogie Boogie from The Nightmare Before Christmas *Captain Chantel Shannon Dubois from Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Black Wolf from A Flight Before Christmas *The Penguin from Batman Returns *Sheldon J. Plankton from The Spongebob Squarepants Movie *Jack Frost from Santa Claus 3: The Escape Claus *Rothbart from The Swan Princess Christmas Special *Gary Smith from Bully *Maestro Forte from Beauty and the Beast: An Enchanted Christmas *Pandak "Baby" Panay from Just Cause 2 *The Toy Taker/Mr. Cuddles from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys *Emperor Palpatine from Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Charles Lee "Chucky" Ray from Child's Play *The Ghost Writer from Danny Phantom: A Fright Before Christmas IX *Alduin from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *Charles Lee "Chucky" Ray from Child's Play 2 *Fire Lord Ozai from Avatar The Last Airbender *Charles Lee "Chucky" Ray from Child's Play 3 *Amon from The Legend of Korra *The Other Mother/Beldam from Coraline *Tiffany Ray and Charles Lee "Chucky" Ray from Bride of Chucky *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness from Kingdom Hearts *Tiffany Ray and Charles Lee "Chucky" Ray from Seed of Chucky *Devin Weston from Grand Theft Auto V *Charles Lee "Chucky" Ray from Curse of Chucky X *Jaws from Jaws *Emperor Nero from Ryse: Son of Rome *Ra's Al Ghul from Batman Begins *King Haggard from The Last Unicorn *Mor'du from Brave *Jenner from The Secret of NIMH *The Joker and Two-Face from The Dark Knight *Professor Padriac Ratigan from The Great Mouse Detective *Thomas Mutton/Dumuzid from Catherine *Bane from The Dark Knight Rises *Killbane from Saints Row The Third *Darrius Sayle from Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker *Chris D'Amico/The Motherfucker from Kick-Ass 2 *Agent Krueger from Elysium *Merlock the Magician from Ducktales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp XI * Frieza from Dragon Ball Z * Lucien Fairfax from Fable 2 * Lord Henry Blackwood from Sherlock Holmes * Thrax from Osmosis Jones * Ursula from The Little Mermaid * Jareth The Goblin King from Labyrinth * Jacqueline Natla from Tomb Raider Anniversary * Clayton from Tarzan * Leon Bell and Tyrone King from Dead Rising 2: Case West * Hunter Thibadeuax and General John Hemlock from Dead Rising 3 * Professor James Moriarty from Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows XII * Turbo from Wreck-It Ralph * Storm Shadow from G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra * Lord Maliss from Happily Ever After * Bill from Kill Bill: Vol. 2 * Russ Cargil from The Simpsons Movie * Shan Yu from Mulan * General M. Bison from Street Fighter * Auto from Wall-E * Gaston LeGume from Beauty and the Beast * Chancellor Adam Sutler from V for Vendetta * Ludmilla from Bartok the Magnificent * The Evil Queen/Queen Grimhilde from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves * Zartan from G.I. Joe Retaliation * The Queen of Selenites from Kaena: The Prophecy * Madeline Madrigal/Ma-Ma from Dredd * Holli Would from Cool World * Destroy from Blue Dragon * Metal Beak from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole * Soto from Ice Age 13 - 16 XIII * T-800 from The Terminator * Baron Ruber from The Quest for Camelot * Cruella de Vil from 101 Dalmatians * T-1000 from Terminator 2: Judgement Day * Cretaceous and Maelstrom from Ice Age: The Meltdown * Perfect Chaos from Sonic Adventure DX * Hans Gruber from Die Hard * Rudy from Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Captain Hector Barbossa from Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl * T-X from Terminator 3: Rise of Machines * Captain Gutt from Ice Age: Continental Drift * The Gnome King from Return to Oz * Vergil from Devil May Cry 3 * Davy Jones from Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End * Bugs Bunny/Woody Woodpecker from Angry Video Game Nerd: Bugs Bunny's Crazy Castle * Loreano Torres from Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flag * B.B. Hensley from Max Payne XIV * Deacon "Deak" Frost from Blade * Henry "Big Smile" Lee from Sleeping Dogs * Eris from Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas * Iron Monger from Iron Man * Calabar from Legend of the Secret Pass * Carface Carruthers from All Dogs go to Heaven * Captain Harrison Love from The Mask of Zorro * R.O.B from Angry Video Game Nerd: R.O.B the Robot * The Possessed NES from Angry Video Game Nerd: Super Mario 3 * Kent Mansley from The Iron Giant * Khalar Zym from Conan the Barbarian * Whiplash from Iron Man 2 * David from The Last of Us * Charles F. Muntz from Up * Aldrich Killian from Iron Man 3 * Blackbeard from Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides * Bertram from Family Guy: Back to Multiverse XV * Ganondorf Dragmire and Kirby from There Will be Brawl * Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles from Frozen * King Koopa from The Super Mario Bros. * Stanley "Stan" Beals from The Ant Bully * General Von Talon from Valiant * Kazar from The Wild * Armando Becker and Victor Branco from Max Payne 3 * Evil Masked Figure from Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed * The Landlord from Charlie the Drunk Guinea Pig * The FLDSMDFR from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Sensui from Yu Yu Hakusho * Pennywise the Clown from It * Ivan Ivanovitch Sakharine from The Adventures of Tintin XVI * Gladys Sharp, Vincent and Dwayne "Gebzey" LaFontant from Over the Hedge * Colonel Stuart and General Ramon Esperanza from Die Hard 2 * Chef Quasimodo Wilson from Hotel Transylvania * Aloysius O'Hare from The Lorax * Simon Peter Gruber from Die Hard with a Vengeance * Orochimaru from Naruto * Thomas Gabriel from Live Free or Die Hard * Nizam from Prince of Persia * Mr. Whiskers/Vampire Cat from Frankenweenie * Yuri Kamorav from A Good Day to Die Hard * Dorian Tyrell from The Mask * The Green Death from How to Train your Dragon * Shaw from Open Season * Tortoise John from Rango * Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer from Hitman: Codename 47 17 - 24 XVII *Count Olaf from Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events *Dr. Nefarious from Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal *Zartog from Space Chimps *Sloan and Bree Blackburn from The Wild Thornberrys Movie *The Balrog from The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers *Imran Zakhaev from Call Of Duty Modern Warfare *Lieutenant General Hershel von Shepherd III from Modern Warfare 2 *Vladimir Makarov from Modern Warfare 3 *Chester V from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 *Ye'iitsoh from Beyond Two Souls *Botticelli from The Tale of Despereaux *Lord Business from The Lego Movie *Luke Castellan from Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief *Kronos from Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters *The Kraken and Hades from Clash of the Titans *The Great Goblin from The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey XVIII *Major Makato Waltz Segai and Yuu from Guilty Crown *Sir August de Wynter from The Avengers *The Horned King from The Black Cauldron *General Shanker Saunderson from Escape from Planet Earth *Mr. Electric from The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl *Captain James Bartholomew Hook from Peter Pan *The Toad and Le Frog from Flushed Away *Ramon Solano from Mercenaries 2: World in Flames *Dr. René Emile Belloq, Major Arnold Toht, and Colonel Dietrich from Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark *Emperor Charles vi Britannia and Marianne from Code Geass *Ichirō Yashida/Silver Samurai from The Wolverine *Dr. Nefarious from Ratchet and Clank Future: A Crack in Time *Marian Mallon from Dead Rising 3 *Lord Farquaad from Shrek *Mola Ram from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom *Sid Phillips from Toy Story *Bill Sykes from Oliver and Company *Jadis the White Witch from The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe *Ares and Kronos from Wrath of the Titans XVIX *Emperor Carter from Family Guy Star Wars: It's a Trap! *Ray Bulgarin from Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *Johnny Tran from The Fast and Furious *Judge Hopkins from Paranorman *Jack and Jill from Puss in Boots *King Miraz from The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian *Stinky Pete from Toy Story 2 *Billy Grey from Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned *The Supervisor from Mars Needs Moms *The Xenomorph Queen from Aliens *The Fairy Godmother from Shrek 2 *Calvin Candie from Django Unchained *Bernardo Nunez from West Side Story *Prince Charming from Shrek the Third *Walter Donovan from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade *Rumpelstiltskin from Shrek Forever After *Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear from Toy Story 3 *General Salvador Mendoza from Just Cause *Angelique Bouchard from Dark Shadows *Vlad Vladikoff and Jane "Sour" Kangaroo from Horton Hears a Who XX * Colonel Dr. Irina Spalko from Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull * Corset from Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt * Cato from The Hunger Games * Nikita Dragovich from Call of Duty: Black Ops * Raul Menendez from Call of Duty: Black Ops II * Rob Lucci from One Piece * Gabriel T. Rorke from Call of Duty: Ghosts * Mikhail Belicoff from Hitman * King Malbert from Igor * The Sea Serpent and Green Mist from The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader * Lord Victor Quartermaine from Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit * Melisha Tweedy from Chicken Run * Tony Montana from Scarface * President Stone from Astro Boy XXI *General Hemmer from Battle for Terra *Carter Verone from 2 Fast 2 Furious *Professor Kipple from Planet 51 *Walt Boggis, Nate Bunce & Frank Bean from Fantastic Mr. Fox *Arturo Braga and Fenix Calderon from Fast and Furious *Queen Victoria of England from The Pirates! Band of Misfits *Hernan Reyes from Fast Five *Tybalt from Gnomeo and Juliet *Owen Shaw from The Fast and Furious 6 *Vladimir Lem from Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne *President Coriolanus Snow and the Council from The Hunger Games: Catching Fire *Dr. Curtis Connors/Lizard from The Amazing Spiderman *'Boss Robot from Dark Vessel' XXII *Lord Cutler Becket from Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *Enik from Land of the Lost *Mulgarath from The Spiderwick Chronicles *Chick Hicks from Cars *Miles Axlerod from Cars 2 *DK Takashi from The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift *Carlo Falcone from Mafia II *Mr. Tinkles from Cats & Dogs *Kitty Galore from Cats & Dogs: The Revenge Of Kitty Galore *Myles Standish from Free Birds *Manfred Powell from Lara Croft: Tomb Raider *Jonathan Reiss from Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life *Blackheart from Ghost Rider *Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin from Hellboy *Prince Nuada from Hellboy 2: The Golden Army *Jimmy Pegorino from Grand Theft Auto IV *Viktor from Underworld XXIII (Birthday Special) *Forrest Blackwell from Lego City: Undercover *The Polite Leader from The Purge *Ripslinger from Planes *Loki from Thor *Malekith the Accursed from Thor: The Dark World *Lord Barkis Bittern from Corpse Bride *Stripe from Gremlins *Mohawk and Brain Gremlin from Gremlins 2: The New Batch *Edgar Ross from Red Dead Redemption *Wicked Witch of the West from The Wizard of Oz *King Goobot from Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *CLU 2 from TRON: Legacy *Sedessa from Delgo *Frieda from Happily Never After *Alexander Dunning from Red *Dr. Edward Bailey from Red 2 XXIV *Norvirus Raccoon from The Nut Job *Nigel from Rio *Earl, Commander Harold "Harvey" Quince, and Papi Greco from 2 Guns *Talia al Ghul from The Dark Knight Rises *Maltazard from Arthur 3: The War of the Two Worlds *Smokey the Chief from Stuart Little *Falcon from Stuart Little 2 *Kuyou and Issa Shuzen from Rosario+Vampire *Ares from God of War *Zeus from God of War 3 *Vasquez and El Diablo from Beverly Hills Chihuahua *Sanctus from Devil May Cry 4 *Marshall from The Hangover Part III *Goldmember from Austin Powers in Goldmember *Constance Nebbercracker from Monster House 25 - 32 XXV *Ramsley from The Haunted Mansion *Boingo from Hoodwinked *Hansel and Gretel from Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil *Scott Shelby/Origami Killer from Heavy Rain *Rodrigo Borgia from Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood *Edgar the Bug from Men in Black *Serleena from Men in Black II *Boris The Animal from Men in Black III *Guy Gagne from Turbo *The Shredder from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *The Spirit from The Care Bears Movie *Ira Hogeboom from L.A. Noire *Eh Tar/Professor Rathe from Young Sherlock Holmes *Captain Vidal from Pan's Labyrinth XXVI *T-RIP from Terminator Salvation *Grendel and the Dragon from Beowulf *Shahdee and the Dahaka from The Prince of Persia: The Warrior Within *Carrigan Crittenden from Casper *Ramses II from The Prince of Egypt *El Diablo from 9mm *The God King from Infinity Blade *Sebastian Hiram Shaw from X-Men: First Class *Deadpool from X-Men Origins: Wolverine *William Stryker from X2: X-Men United *Jean Grey/Phoenix and Magneto from X-Men: The Last Stand *Argosax from Devil May Cry 2 XXVII *Tex Richman from The Muppets *Doc Hopper from The Muppets Movie *The Emperor of the Night from Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night *Biff Buford Howard Tannen from Back to the Future *Catalina from Grand Theft Auto III *Agent Smith from The Matrix Revolution *Sonny Forelli from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Count de Rochefort from The Three Musketeers *Frank Tenpenny from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Lich King from Adventure Time *Light Yagami from Death Note XXVIII *The Green Goblin from Spider-man *Time Eater, Dr. Eggman, and Dr. Robotnik from Sonic Generations *Albert Wesker from Resident Evil 5 *Dr. Octopus from Spider-man 2 *Derek C. Simmons from Resident Evil 6 *Venom from Spider-man 3 *Gozer the Gozerian/Stay Puft Marshmallow Man from Ghostbusters *Hal "Titan" Stewart/Tighten from Megamind *The Big One from Jurassic Park *Cyrus Temple from Saints Row 4 *Major Chip Hazard from Small Soldiers *Gallaxhar from Monsters vs. Aliens *Vigo the Carpathian from Ghostbusters 2 XXIX *Imhotep from The Mummy *Cyrille Le Paradox from Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time *General Mandible from Antz *Mathayus/Scorpion King and Imhotep from The Mummy Returns *Lou from Guitar Hero 3: Legends of Rock *The Dragon Emperor from The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor *Fagin from War of the Birds *Memnon from The Scorpion King *Carlos from Hop *Dark Gaia from Sonic Unleashed XXX *Tabuu from Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Audrey II from Little Shop of Horrors *King Winterbolt from Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July *Sephiroth from Final Fantasy: Advent Children *Witch-King of Angmar from The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King *Yuno Gasai from The Future Diary *Saruman from The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King *Lurtz from The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring *Moon from Eternal Legacy *Count Vladislaus Dracula from Van Helsing XXXI *Gollum from The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King *Wheatley from Portal 2 *Shishio from Rurouni Kenshin *Evanora from Oz: The Great and Powerful *Sailor Galaxia from Sailor Moon *Sovereign from Mass Effect *Van Pelt from Jumanji XXXII *Dr. No from Dr. No *Phango from Khumba *Auric Goldfinger from Goldfinger *Handsome Jack from Borderlands 2 *Raoul Silva from Skyfall *Budzo from Adventures in Zambezia *James "Jim" Moriarty from Sherlock *Gustav Graves from Die Another Day *Wu "Kenny" Lee from Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Gorgon from Walking with Dinosaurs *Hugo Drax from Moonraker *Sabertooth from X-Men *Alec Trevelyan from Goldeneye 33 - 39 XXXIII *Joffrey Baratheon from Game of Thrones *Smaug from The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug *Croolik from The Legend of Sarila *Rudolf Ulbricht 'Freiherr' von Sturmgeist from Medal of Honor: Frontline *Graf von Schrader from Medal of Honor: European Assault *Victor Maynott from A Monster in Paris *The Biolizard from Sonic Adventure 2 Battle *Shang Tsung from Mortal Kombat *Slenderman from Slender: The 8 Pages *Shao Kahn from Mortal Kombat: Annihilation *Richard Hughes from Saints Row *Fantom/M/Professor James Moriarty from The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen XXXIV *King Piccolo from Dragonball Evolution *Daniel Cross and Warren Vidic from Assassin's Creed III *Jared Nomak from Blade 2: Bloodhunt *King George Washington from Assassin's Creed III: The Tyranny of King Washington *William Bill "The Butcher" Cutting from Gangs of New York *Aunt Spiker & Aunt Sponge from James and the Giant Peach *Gmork from The NeverEnding Story *Senator Steven Armstrong from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance *Nag and Nagaina from Rikki-Tikki-Tavi *Drake/Dracula from Blade: Trinity *Joe from Help! I'm a Fish XXXV *Mrs. Grunion from Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Peter Ludlow from The Lost World: Jurassic Park *The Crawler from Fable 3 *Lefty Maginnis and Napoleon Cross from Everyone's Hero *Captain Nero from Star Trek *Ken from Bee Movie *Khan Noonien Singh from Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan *The Didact from Halo 4 *Mother Gothel from Tangled *Evil Ash from Army of Darkness *Satan from Blue Exorcist *Xerxes from 300 XXXVI *Prince Ahmet from Assassin's Creed: Revelations *Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom from Fantastic 4 *Jojo the Klownzilla from Killer Klowns from Outer Space *Madame Gasket and Phineas T. Ratchet from Robots *Berserker from Predators *Bullseye from Daredevil *DOR-15/Doris from Meet the Robinsons *Ryder White from Dead Island *Mok Swagger from Rock & Rule *Howard Saint from The Punisher *Abomination from The Incredible Hulk *Red and Carface Carruthers from All Dogs go to Heaven 2 *Mister Sinister from Deadpool *Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom and Galactus from Fantastic 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer XXXVII *Skeletor from Masters of the Universe *Le Chiffre from Casino Royale *Kurama from Elfen Lied *Dr. Zomboss from Plants vs. Zombies *Harry Lime and Marv Merchants from Home Alone *Francisco Scaramanga from The Man with the Golden Gun *Hoyt Volker from Far Cry 3 *Max and Darleen "Darla" Dimple from Cats Don't Dance *Franz Sanchez from License to Kill *Speckles from G-force XXXVIII *Napoleon from Animal Farm *Cain/RoboCop 2 from RoboCop 2 *Jacknife from Mirror's Edge *Dag from Barnyard: The Original Party Animals *Paul McDaggett from RoboCop 3 *Harry Lime and Marv Merchants from Home Alone 2: Lost in New York *The Vizier from The Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones *Dr. Kananga from Live and Let Die *El Supremo and Messina from Freddie as F.R.O.7. *The Jabberwocky, Iracebeth of Crims/The Red Queen, and Knave of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland *Buffalo Bill from Silence of the Lambs XXXIX *Nazi Zombie Princess Kenny from South Park: The Stick of Truth *John Garrett from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Victor Kruger/The Kurgan from Highlander *The Beast/John White from inFamous 2 *Madame Medusa from The Rescuers *General Katana from Highlander II: The Quickening *Percival C. McLeach from The Rescuers: Down Under *Kane from Highlander III: The Sorcerer *Zeebad from The Magic Roundabout *Koichi Shido from High School of the Dead *Dermot "Lucky" Quinn from Watch Dogs *Jacob Kell from Highlander: Endgame 40 - 45 XL *Mewtwo from Pokemon: The First Movie *Theodora from Oz: The Great and Powerful *Lawrence III from Pokemon: The Movie 2000 *Ocho from Legend of the Sea *The Iron-Masked Marauder from Pokemon 4Ever *Murray from Sea Level *Phantom the Pirate from Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *Don Lino from Shark Tale *Zero from Pokemon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior *Jack Torrance from The Shining *Alexander J. Mercer from Prototype 2 *Governor John Ratcliffe from Pocahontas *Grings Kodai from Pokemon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions XLI *Dr. Krieger from Far Cry *Ricky Verona from Crank *Don Morello from Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven *Troy from The Reef 2: High Tide *Massimo Torini from Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Drake from The Pebble and the Penguin *Jerry Martinez from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *El Hurón from Crank 2: High Voltage *Max Mordon from Tad, the Lost Explorer *Thulsa Doom from Conan the Barbarian *Vilos Cohaagen from Total Recall XLII *Queen Narissa from Enchanted *The Dark Overlord from Howard the Duck *Pascal Sauvage from Johnny English *Warren T. Rat from An American Tail *Cesare Borgia from Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood *Scrappy Cornelius "Scrappy-Dappy" Doo from Scooby-Doo *Zira from The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Simon Ambrose from Johnny English Reborn *Annie Leonhardt/Female Titan from Attack on Titan *GLaDOS from Portal *Cat R. Waul from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *The Nostalgia Critic from Kickassia XLIII *Two-Face and The Riddler from Batman Forever *Brock Mason from Dead Rising *Newmann from The Missing Lynx *Gargamel from The Smurfs 2 *Duke of Zill from Felix the Cat: The Movie *Mr. Freeze and Poison Ivy from Batman and Robin *Yzma from the Emperor's New Grove *The Joker from Batman *General Song from Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction *The Mole King from Tom Thumb and Thumbelina XLIV *Darth Maul from Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Senator William H. Bracken from Castle *Big Boss and Nigel from Rio 2 *Jango Fett from Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Al Mualim from Assassin's Creed *Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and the Hyena Clan from Lion King 1½ *Count Dooku, General Grievous, and Anakin Skywalker from Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Grundel Toad from Thumbelina *Clawz from How the Saints Saved Christmas *Tzekel-Khan from The Road to El Dorado *Boba Fett, Jabba the Hutt and the Imperial Empire/Death Star from Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi XLV *Edward Wilde from The Librarian: The Quest for the Spear *William Birkin from Resident Evil 2 *Butor from Minuscule: Valley of Lost Ants *Mr. Hyde and the Dragon from The Pagemaster *Steele from Balto *"Uncle" Jerry from The Librarian: Return to King Solomon's Mines *Osmund Saddler from Resident Evil 4 *Bog from The Outback *Dominic Greene from Quantum of Solace *Antoine Vallon and Raymond Sellars from RoboCop *Farley from Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure *Captain Gantu from Lilo & Stitch *Commandant Steele from Borderlands *Professor Lazlo/Vlad from The Librarian: Curse of the Judas Chalice 46 - 52 XLVI *Kingpin from Daredevil *Vaas Montenegro from Far Cry 3 *Jigsaw from Punisher: War Zone *The Master from Fallout *Roarke/Mephisto from Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance *Frank Horrigan from Fallout 2 *Randall "Randy" Boggs and Henry J. Waternoose III from Monsters Inc. *Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex from Crash Twinsanity *Johnny "The Jaw" Worthington III from Monsters University *Jacques from Super XLVII *Heraclio from Justin and the Knights of Valor *William Clayton from Tarzan *Colonel Pryzer from Barb Wire *Harbinger from Mass Effect 2 *Marlow Roderick from 30 Days of Night *Dennis Crim from Shark Night *The World Gobbler from Dragon Hunters *The Illusive Man from Mass Effect 3 *Jigsaw/John Kramer from Saw III *Jim from Edward Scissorhands *Colonel Augustus Autumn from Fallout 3 *Cobra Commander and Destro from G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra *Ester Coleman/Leena Klammer from Orphan *Arkham from Devil May Cry 3 XLVII * John Harrison/Khan Noonien Singh from Star Trek Into Darkness * General Pete McAllister from Lethal Weapon * Kefka Palazzo from Dissidia: Final Fantasy * General Woundwort from Watership Down * Arjen Rudd from Lethal Weapon 2 * Grand Duke of Owls from Rock-a-Doodle * Ian Hawke from Alvin and the Chipmunks * Darth Malak from Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * Lieutenant Jack Edward Travis from Lethal Weapon 3 * Coco LaBouche from Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * Captain William Boone from The Jungle Book * Zachary Hale Comstock from Bioshock Infinite * Wah Sing Ku from Lethal Weapon 4 * Commander Kruge from Star Trek III: The Search for Spock XLIX *Burton Jernigan, Earl Unger, Alice Ribbons, and Peter Beaupre from Home Alone 3 *Philip Blake/The Governor from The Walking Dead *Jim Phelps from Mission: Impossible *Drej Queen from Titan A.E. *Dr. Krieger from Far Cry *Sean Ambrose from Mission: Impossible II *Colonel Ike Sloan from Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon *Scar Snout from The Rugrats Movie *Owen Davian from Mission: Impossible III *Nagato/Pain from Naruto *The Agent from Bolt *Kurt Hendricks/Cobalt from Mission: Impossible- Ghost Protocol L * General Fallon from Jack the Giant Slayer * General Zod, Non, and Ursa from Superman II * Quintus Lentulus Batiatus from Spartacus: Blood and Sand * Abigail Williams from Murdered: Soul Suspect * Nuclear Man from Superman IV: The Quest for Peace * Arius from Devil May Cry 2 * Claudandus/Pascal from Felidae * Lex Luthor from Superman Returns * Mehrunes Dagon from The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * Damien Thorn from The Omen III: The Final Conflict LI *The Loc-Nar Leader from Heavy Metal *Donny from Ted *Mecha Adolf Hitler from Nazis at the Center of the Earth *King Bohan from Heavenly Sword *Artemesia from 300: Rise of an Empire *Marco from The Starving Games *Tyler from Heavy Metal 2000 *Andross from Star Fox Adventures *The Taker of Souls/Shaitan from Evil Dead *Clockwerk from Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus *Queen Bavmorda from Willow LII * General Stuart Adams from Killzone * Captain James Bartholomew Hook from Hook * Charles Augustus Magnussen from Sherlock * Latham Cole from The Lone Ranger * Colonel Mael Radec from Killzone 2 * Cromartie from Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles * Commander Uehara Daizō from Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo * The Precursors from Pacific Rim * “Hyper" Metal Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie * Captain James Bartholomew Hook from Peter Pan * Vladko Tyran from Killzone: Shadow Fall 53 - 60 LIII *The Joker from Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker *Biff Tannen from Back to the Future Part II *Frank Fontaine/Atlas from Bioshock *Bane from Batman: Mystery of Batwoman *Egor Korshunov and Agent Gibbs from Air Force One *Mr. Freeze from Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero *Dr. Sofia Lamb from BioShock 2 *The Joker from Batman: Mask of the Phantasm *Buford “Mad Dog” Tannen from Back to the Future Part III *The Joker from Batman: Under the Red Hood *Jafar from The Return of Jafar *Big Scar Wu/Smiley Cat from Sleeping Dogs: Nightmare in North Point *Sa’Luk from Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Count Dracula from The Batman vs. Dracula LIV *Mason Verger from Hannibal *Nishiki Akira from Yakuza *Sharptooth from The Land Before Time *Coulrophobia from Zombieland *Ryuji Goda from Yakuza 2 *Ralph & Al from Fritz the Cat *Yoshitaka Mine from Yakuza 3 *Kim Jong Il from Team America: World Police *Conrad Cupmann from Hugo the Movie Star *Daigo Dojima from Yakuza 4 *Francis Dolarhyde from Red Dragon *Masato Aizawa from Yakuza 5 *Father from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *Zhang from Sleeping Dogs: Zodiac Tournament *Mark Hoffman from Saw VII: The Final Chapter LV *Adolf Hitler from Epic Rap Battles of History: Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler Season 1 *Siri from Rugrats Go Wild *Black Doom from Shadow the Hedgehog *Cryptograf from Asterix and the Vikings *O-Ren Ishii from Kill Bill: Vol. 1 *Solaris from Sonic the Hedgehog *Adolf Hitler from Epic Rap Battles of History: Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler Season 2 *Lord Volcazar from Ronal the Barbarian *Erazor Djinn from Sonic and the Secret Rings *The Bear from The Edge *Merlina from Sonic and the Black Knight *Arthur Mitchell/Trinity Killer from Dexter *Ommadon from The Flight of Dragons *Adolf Hitler from Epic Rap Battles of History: Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler Season 3 LVI *Pamela Sue Voorhees from Friday the 13th *Herobrine Persson from Minecraft *Krug Stillo from The Last House on the Left *Morgana from The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *Martin Bormann from Sniper Elite *Freddy Krueger from A Nightmare on Elm Street *Shere Khan from the Jungle Book 2 *Krug Stillo from The Last House on the Left *Dr. Wolff from Sniper Elite V2 *Yoshiuo Minamoto from My Bride is a Mermaid *Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke from Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Adolf Hitler from Sniper Elite III: Hunt the Grey Wolf *Jason Voorhees/Uber Jason from Jason X LVII *Macawnivore/Chunky the Death Cat from The Croods *Alexander “Alex” Minion from Spy Kids *Lawrence Pemberton/The Law from Video Game High School *Father Mathias from Tomb Raider *Donnagon Giggles from Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams *Niju from Balto II: Wolf Quest *Super Shredder from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 *Anvil/Scott from Ride to Hell: Retribution *The Toymaker from Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over *Superman of the Regime World from Injustice: Gods Among Us *Seedling from Jock the Hero Dog *Danger D’amo/The Timekeeper from Spy Kids 4: All the Time in the World LVIII *Ghostface/Doofus “Doofy” Gilmore from Scary Movie *Slash from Legend of Kung Fu Rabbit *Vanitas from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep *Skip from Aliens in the Attic *Hugh Kane from Scary Movie 2 *Marluxia from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Sarco and Surly from Dino Time *Tabitha from Scary Movie 3 *Detective Bobby Hayes from R.I.P.D. *Xemnas from Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix *Billy the Puppet from Scary Movie 4 *John T. Foster from Skins *Dane Vogel from Saints Row 2 *Mama from Scary Movie 5 LIX *Louis Strack Jr. from Darkman *The Beast from Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild *The Scorpion from Honey, I Shrunk the Kids *Ganondorf Dragmire from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *Gustavo “Gus” Fring from Breaking Bad *Robert G. Durant from Darkman II: The Return of Durant *Dr. Charles Hendrickson from Honey, I Blew Up the Kid *Fifi from Open Season 2 *Ganondorf Dragmire from The Legend of Zelda: The Windwaker *Peter Rooker from Darkman III: Die Darkman Die *Percival “Percy” Rose from Nikita *Bellum from The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass LX *Nobunaga Oda from Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings *Joey from Oggy and the Cockroaches The Movie Part 2: Prince Oggy *Electro and Green Goblin from The Amazing Spiderman 2 *Tokai from Red Steel *Wartlord from The Happy Cricket *The Octopus from The Spirit *Lord Fredrik from Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze *Vultor from The Adventures of the American Rabbit *Laurel Hedare from Catwoman *Black Tyrannosaurs Rex from Dinosaur King *Alexander Goodwin Pierce from Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Shinjiro from Red Steel 2 *Dr. Bolivar Trask from X-Men: Days of Future Past 61 - 66 LXI *Sally from Oblivion *Zigzag from The Thief and the Cobbler *Hopper from A Bug’s Life *Major Timothy Cain from Resident Evil: Apocalypse *Alexander Leland “Jack” Cayne from Hitman: Blood Money *Lady X from Foodfight! *The Major from Hellsing Ultimate *Dr. Sam Issacs from Resident Evil: Extinction *The Mouse King from The Nutcracker Prince *Killabilly from Lollipop Chainsaw *Sil from Species *Syndrome from The Incredibles *“Bad Rain”/Rain Ocampo from Resident Evil: Retribution *Colonel Jeremy Barnsby from Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood LXII *Elizabeth Greene from Prototype *General Thade from Planet of the Apes *Mayor R. Brown from Yogi Bear *The Master from Doctor Who *The Dollmaker/Dr. Angus Bumby from Alice: Madness Returns *Queen Gnorga from A Troll in Central Park *Steven Jacobs from Rise of the Planet of the Apes *The Master Control Program/MCP from TRON *Malefor, the Dark Master from The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon *Koba from Dawn of the Planet of the Apes LXIII *Damodar from Dungeons & Dragons: Wrath of the Dragon God *Kendra Daniels from Dead Space *Tank Evans from Surf’s Up *Roth’h’ar Sarris from Galaxy Quest *The Swarm Lord from The Magic Voyage *Gideon Charles Gleeful from Gravity Falls *Jordi Chin and Damien Brenks from Watch Dogs *Kubla Kraus from Jack Frost *Shathrax, the Mind Flayer from Dungeons & Dragons: The Book of Vile Darkness *Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck from Hey Arnold!: The Movie *Hans Tiedmann from Dead Space 2 *Peter Friedkin from Final Destination 5 LXIV *Professor Quirinus Quirrell from Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone *Ze Pequeno from City of God *Slender Man from Slender Woods *The Colonel from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron *The Basilisk and Tom Marvolo Riddle from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *Piella Bakewell from Wallace & Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death *Jonah Wade from Army of Two: The 40th Day *Bartemius Crouch Junior from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Osama Bin Laden from Postal *Deathstroke from Son of Batman *Bellatrix Lestrange and Nagini from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 LXV *Marcus from Pokemon Arceus and the Jewel of Life *Dracula from Bram Stoker’s Dracula *Javier Hidalgo from Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles *False Groudon from Pokemon Jirachi: Wish Maker *Lady Van Tassel and the Headless Horseman from Sleepy Hollow *Annie and Oakley from Pokemon Heroes *Sheriff of Nottingham from Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves *Damon from Pokemon White: Victini and Zekrom and Black: Victini and Reshiram *The Joker from Batman: Arkham City *Nigel Ravens from Tarzan and the Lost City *Mirage Master/Dr. Yung from Pokemon Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon *Hyena/The Cook from Life of Pi *Giovanni from Mewtwo Returns LXVI *The Fossa from Madagascar *Ridley from Metroid: Other M *The Albino Gigantosaurus from Journey to the Center of the Earth *Muriel from Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters *Dahlia Gillespie from Silent Hill *Preston from Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave *The Frill-Necked Lizard from Journey 2: The Mysterious Island *Mary Shepherd-Sunderland from Silent Hill 2 *Feathers McGraw from Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers *Dr. Albert W. Wily from Mega Man 7 *Makunga from Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Claudia Wolf from Silent Hill 3 *Aro Volturi from The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2 *Walter Sullivan from Silent Hill 4: The Room *Carnotaurus from Dinosaur *Claudia Wolf from Silent Hill: Revelation 67 - 75 LXVII *Akira Nishikiyama from Yakuza: Like a Dragon *The Boss, Mac, and Captain from Ferngully 2: The Magical Rescue *The Magician/Type 0 from House of the Dead *Constantine from Muppets: Most Wanted *Martin Brisby from The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue *The Emperor/Type a from House of the Dead 2 *George Harvey from The Lovely Bones *The Bull Moose from Balto III: Wings of Change *Dr. Roy Curien from House of the Dead 3 *The Leprechaun from The Leprechaun *The Snow Queen from The Snow Queen *The World/Type ß from House of the Dead 4 LXVIII *Marcus Corvinus from Underworld: Evolution *Bowser from Mario Warfare *Solidus Snake from Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty *Alois Trancy from Black Butler *Chef Skinner from Ratatouille *Bobby Kotickovich from Modern Warfare Gear Solid *The Boss from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater *Viktor from Underworld: Rise of the Lycans *King Piccolo from Dragonball *Metal Gear ZEKE from Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker *Mr. Scroop from Treasure Planet *Gene from Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops *Dr. Jacob Lane from Underworld: Awakening LXIX *Jaws from Jaws 2 *Nick O’Teen from Ozzy and Drix *The Alien Queen from Alien vs. Predator *Wilhelm “Deathshead” Strasse from Wolfenstein: The New Order *Jaws from Jaws 3-D *Comrade Black from De Blob 2 *Chet from Alien vs. Predator: Requiem *Benedict Wigglestein “Grandfather” Uno, Sr. from Codename Kids Next Door: Operation Zero *Jaws from Jaws: The Revenge *The Stranger from The Walking Dead: Season 1 *Graboids from Tremors LXX *Drago Bludvist from How to Train Your Dragon 2 *Rocco from Mafia 2: Joe’s Adventures *Matai Shang from John Carter *Dr. Phillium Benedict from Recess: School’s Out *Hal 9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey *Stan Warren from Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days *Judge Hillwood from Mafia 2: Jimmy’s Vendetta *Future Dr. Zachary Smith from Lost in Space *The Jester from Legends of Oz: Dorothy’s Return *Scut Farkus from A Christmas Story *Kagan from Bloodrayne 2 LXXI *Castor Troy from Face/Off *Bambi “Buck” Hughes from Far Cry 3 *Durza from Eragon *Baal from Season of the Witch *King Stefan from Maleficent *Raymond Sullivan from Dead Rising 2 *David from Shaun of the Dead *Jafar from Mickey’s House of Villains *Martians from War of the Worlds *Sam “Dogeyes” Lin from Sleeping Dogs *Madam Mim from The Sword in the Stone *Tybalt Capulet from Romeo + Juliet *Conrad Stonebanks from The Expendables 3 LXXII *David McCall from Fear *Hunter from Animals United *Reiko Mikami from Another *Boneys from Warm Bodies *Farley Havelock from Dishonored *The Grand High Witch from The Witches *Skeksis from The Dark Crystal *Gruntilda Winkybunion from Banjo-Kazooie *Mecha Frieza from Dragonball Z *Rottissimo “Rotti” Largo from Repo! The Genetic Opera *Brooke Augustine from InFamous: Second Son *Chernabog from Fantasia *Lord Nelson Rathbone from Shanghai Knights LXXIII *Abigail Craven from The Addams Family *Semeru from Far Cry Instincts: Predator *Commander from Agent F.O.X. *Ivan Ooze from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie *Frank Serpo from Dead Island Riptide *Debbie Jellinsky from Addams Family Values *Vildrok from Dragons: Destiny of Fire *Kade from Far Cry: Vengeance *Bad Po from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *Dr. Philip Adams from The Addams Family Reunion LXXIV *Jack Frost from Jack Frost *Rogelio Torrez from Machete *Abbadon and Astaroth from Firebreather *Lionel Starkweather from Manhunt *Alameda Slim from Home on the Range *Gwendolyn “Gwen" Grayson/Royal Pain from Sky High *Ben Yusuf from El Cid: The Legend *Ronald “Red” Jackson from Dead Rising 3 *Edgar Balthazar from The AristoCats *One-Eye from Speckles the Tarbosaurus *Leo Kasper from Manhunt 2 *Jack Frost from Jack Frost 2: Revenge of the Mutant Killer Snowman LXXV *Freddy Krueger from Angry Video Game Nerd: A Nightmare on Elm Street *Zartog from Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back *Ansem from Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance *Jason Voorhees from Angry Video Game Nerd: Friday the 13th *Lady Vain from Happily N’Ever After 2: Snow White Another Bite @ the Apple *Atari Jaguar from Angry Video Game Nerd: Atari Jaguar *Hades from Kid Icarus: Uprising *Smoke from Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue *The Franken-Nerd from Angry Video Game Nerd: Frankenstein *Dark Samus from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption *General Dark Onward from Angry Video Game Nerd: The Movie 76 - 83 LXXVI *The Toecutter from Mad Max *Primal Erin from Thief *Zorgons from Zathura: A Space Adventure *Azazel from Supernatural *Lady Tremaine, Drizella Tremaine, and Anastasia Tremaine from Cinderella *Jürgen Wulf from Bloodrayne *Roy Arnie from Free Jimmy *Pom Pom and Lucifer from Cinderella II: Dreams Come True *Death Gun/Shoichi Shinkawa from Sword Art Online II *Eric Gordon from Billy Madison *DCI Ian Reed from Luther *General Victor Serrano from Bulletstorm *Lady Tremaine and Drizella Tremaine from Cinderella III: A Twist in Time *Lord Humungus from Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior LXXVII *Chief of the Walruses from The Jungle Bunch *Sir John Talbot from The Wolf Man *Kaos from Skylanders: Spyro’s Adventure *Abyzou from The Possession *Lizard King from Axel: The Biggest Little Hero *Kaos and Glumshanks from Skylanders: Giants *Lockdown from Transformers: Age of Extinction *Kai and Witch Doctor from Ribbit *Kaos' Mom from Skylanders: Swap Force *M.U.T.O.s from Godzilla *Queen Dume from The Princess Twins of Legendale *Kaos from Skylanders: Trap Team LXXVIII (Halloween Special) *Count Dracula from Dracula *Finkgrinder from The Dancing Pumpkin *Winifred “Winnie" Sanderson from Hocus Pocus *King Boo from Luigi’s Mansion: Dark Moon *Dracula from Dracula 2000 *Ronald “Ron” Tompkins from Toy Story of Terror *Count Orlok from Nosferatu *Paulina Von Eckberg from The Boy Who Cried Werewolf *Bun-Bun from Underfist: Halloween Bash *Oogie Boogie from The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie’s Revenge *Michael Myers from Halloween LXXIX *Kagan from Bloodrayne *Gabriel Gray/Sylar from Heroes *Sergei Zavorotko from Hitman 2: Silent Assassin *Troy from The Reef *Billy the Kid from Bloodrayne 2: Deliverance *Jonathan Irons from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *Prince Froglip from The Princess and the Goblin *Morgana Pendragon from Merlin *Inspector Albert Fournier from Hitman: Contracts *The Nightmare Train from The Little Engine that Could *Peter Pan/The Pied Piper/Malcolm from Once Upon a Time *Ronan the Accuser from Guardians of the Galaxy *Commandant Ekart Brand from Bloodrayne: The Third Reich LXXX *Occulous from Skylanders: Spyro’s Adventures: Darklight Crypt *Top Dollar from The Crow *Barnaby from Babes in Toyland *Vathek from Skylanders: Spyro’s Adventures: Dragon’s Peak *Judah Earl from The Crow: City of Angels *Cluck from Skylanders: Swap Force: Tower of Time *Archibald Snatcher from The Boxtrolls *The Sheep Mage from Skylanders: Swap Force: Sheep Wreck Island *Police Captain John from The Crow: Salvation *Noodles from Skylanders: Trap Team: Nightmare Express *Basil from The Magic Crystal *Evilon from Skylanders: Trap Team: Mirror of Mystery *Lucas “Luc” Crash from The Crow: Wicked Prayer LXXXI *Dr. David "Dave” Banner from Hulk *Pagan Min from Far Cry 4 *Shaula Gorgon from Soul Eater Not! *Prince John from Robin Hood *François-Thomas Germain from Assassin’s Creed: Unity *The Robbers from Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 *Shere Khan from The Jungle Book *Gargamel from The Smurfs *Colonel Tungsteena Zarpedon from Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel *Junko Enoshima and Monokuma from Danganronpa: The Animation *Governor John Ratcliffe from Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *Jenny from Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva La Fiesta *Fizzie from Sunset Overdrive LXXXII *The Shredder from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Chakal from The Book of Life *Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica, and Foxy the Fox from Five Nights at Freddy's *Superintendent Cad Spinner from Planes: Fire & Rescue *Big Daddy from The Purge: Anarchy *The Vikings from The Secret of Kells *Master Core from Super Smash Bros. 4 *Mr. Jang from Lucy *The Fleshlumpeater from The BFG *The Chief Elder from The Giver *Sarousch from The Hunchback of Notre Dame II *Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, BB the Balloon Boy, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica, and Foxy the Fox, and the Puppet from Five Nights at Freddy’s 2 *Ramses from Nacho Libre *Yzma from Kronk’s New Groove *Steve Newlin from True Blood *Benjamin Chudnofsky from The Green Hornet LXXXIII (Christmas Special) *The Abominable Snow Monster of the North from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Toy Santa from The Santa Clause 2 *White Wolf from Little Brother, Big Trouble: A Christmas Adventure *William “Billy” Chapman from Silent Night, Deadly Night *Cousin Mel from Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer *Roger from You’re a Rotten Dirty Bastard: Christmas Special *King from Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure *Myron Larabee/Dementor from Jingle all the Way *The Postman from Olive, the Other Reindeer *Richard “Ricky” Chapman-Caldwell from Silent Night, Deadly Night Part 2 84 - 99 LXXXIV *Gally from The Maze Runner *Gunnar from Terkel in Trouble *Hektore from Skylanders: Spyro’s Adventure 3DS *The White Bitch from Epic Movie *Nguangdaeng, the Burmese Elephant from Jumbo *Captain Frightbeard from Skylanders: Giants 3DS *Agent 23 from Get Smart *Emperor Kans from Krishna Aur Kans *Count Moneybone from Skylanders: Swap Force 3DS *Jack Lime from Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues *The Dream Sheep from Skylanders: Trap Team 3DS LXXXV *The Nostromo Drone from Alien *Alecto from God of War: Ascension *Moreno from Zarafa *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke from Arrow *Dr. M from Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves *Dragon from Alien 3 *Victor Costa from A Cat in Paris *Polygon Man from Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale *Bugsy Siegel from Mob City *The Newborn from Alien Resurrection LXXXVI *Dr. Octavius Brine/Dave from The Penguins of Madagascar *Lord Cotys from Hercules *Boichiro Yamato from Demon King Daimao *Wingo from Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker *Captain Richard Ryan from Dog Soldiers *Maitre Wolf from Mullewapp *The Evil Genius from Time Bandits *Lucifer from Dante's Inferno *Millions Knives from Trigun *Quentin from Cube *Ruvik from The Evil Within LXXXVII *Al'Diabalos, the Lord of Terror/Diablo from Diablo III *Daniel from Thunder and the House of Magic *Madison Lee from Charlies Angels: Full Throttle *Clock-La from Sly 2: Band of Thieves *Ashley Barnstormer III and Shane “Stuffed-Crust Pizza” Barnstormer from Video Game High School *Chakravartin from Asura's Wrath *Joe from Jack and the Cuckoo-Clock Heart *The Crooked Man from The Wolf Among Us LXXXVIII *The Night Slasher From Cobra *Carlo from Primates of the Seven Seas *Atoq Navarro from Uncharted: Drake's Fortune *Lamia from Stardust *Edwin Carbunkle from Postman Pat *Zoran Lazarevic from Uncharted 2 *Queen Akasha from Queen of the Damned *Katherine Marlowe from Uncharted 3: Drake’s Deception LXXXIX *Professor Robert Callaghan/Yokai from Big Hero 6 *Ava Lord from Sin City: A Dame to Kill For *Shadow Blot from Epic Mickey *Mewtwo from Pokémon Origins *Naberius from I, Frankenstein *Mad Doctor from Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two *Smaug and Azog the Defiler from The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies XC *Angel Eyes from The Good, the Bad and the Ugly *Lyric the Last Ancient from Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric *François from Manuelita *Mehmed from Dracula Untold *Hitomi from Code:Breaker *Tiki Tong from Donkey Kong Country Returns *Dr. William Weir from Event Horizon *Monstro from Pinocchio *Blackout from The Flash *Megabyte from Reboot *Judge Margaret Holloway from Silent Hill: Homecoming XCI *Mrs. D’Abondo from Spirit of the Forest *Cruella de Vil from 101 Dalmatians II: Patch’s London Adventure *The Big Guy from Paul *Nadir "Rais" Suleiman from Dying Light *Anthony Cooper from Lost *The Mothership from Independence Day *William "Bill" Carver from The Walking Dead Season 2 *Sabrac from Sakugan no Shana XCII *Concussion from Zoom *Mallock the Malign from LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers *Gargan from Harmoknight *Dr. Brinkman from Agent Cody Banks *Meowrice from Gay Purr-ee *Mizuki from 47 Ronin *Satan from Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell *Pete from Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Victor Diaz from Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London XCIII *The Green Alien from Signs *Medusa Gorgon from Soul Eater *Chris Walker from Outlast *Dr. Strangeglove from Moshi Monsters: The Movie *Russell “Stringer” Bell from The Wire *Doviculus from Brütal Legend *Cassio from Gladiators of Rome *Lady Claudia Hoffman from Snow White: A Tale of Terror *Zelena/The Wicked Witch of the West from Once Upon a Time *Lich King from World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King XCIV *Perfect from Splitting Adam *The Beast from Over the Garden Wall *Sephiroth from Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII *Arthur Petrelli from Heroes *Clown/Violator from Spawn *Shao Kahn from Mortal Kombat 9 *Princess Cora Mills/The Queen of Hearts from Once Upon a Time *The Alien from Cowboys & Aliens *Darth Nihilus from Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2 XCV *Wizeman the Wicked from NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams *The Siphon from Race to Witch Mountain *The Bear from The Fox and the Hound *Margaret White from Carrie *Captain James Bartholomew Hook from Return to Neverland *The Purple Guy from Five Nights at Freddy’s 3 *Happy Toyz (Green Goblin) Truck from Maximum Overdrive *Grima from Fire Emblem: Awakening XCVI *The Guardian of the Source from Highlander: The Source *Br’er Fox and Br’er Bear from Song of the South *Formics from Ender's Game *The Magician from Rayman Legends *Princess Ingrid/The Snow Queen from Once Upon a Time *The Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland *Queen Myrrah from Gears of War 3 *Light Yagami from Death Note 2: The Last Name *Jafar from Once Upon a Time in Wonderland XCVII *The Duke of Monroth from Moulin Rouge! *Ogthar from Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone *Colonel Muska from Castle in the Sky *General RAAM from Gears of War *Mogadorian Commander from I Am Number Four *Synonomess Botch from Twice Upon a Time *Ryoko Asakura from Haruhi Suzumiya *Lambent Brumack from Gears of War 2 *Max Schreck from Shadow of the Vampire XCVIII *Marissa Wiegler from Hanna *Commodus from Gladiator *Shego from Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama *The Elder God from Legacy of Kain: Defiance *The Chief Weasel from Mr. Toad’s Wild Ride *Emperor Zurg from Toy Story 2 *Gleeber and Lunk from PlayStation Move Heroes *Veruca Salt from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *Alastair D’Argyll/Sir Lucan from The Order: 1886 *Hansel and Gretel from Black Lagoon *Veruca Salt from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory XCIX *The Inquisitor from Star Wars Rebels *Captain Julian Dawes from Battlefield Hardline *Ricky Tan from Rush Hour 2 *The Rat from Lady and the Tramp *Bowser from Paper Mario *Thomas Griffin/Juntao from Rush Hour *Abaddon from Torchwood *The Shadow Queen from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door *The Backson from Winnie the Pooh *Kenji from Rush Hour 3 *The Worker of Secrets/Galath from Infinity Blade III C *Lee Tourneau from Horns *Millicent Clyde from Paddington *James Witherdale from Twilight *Ozzy and Strut from The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure *Mr. Dinkles/Loki Master from Ratchet and Clank: All 4 One *George Foyet/The Reaper from Criminal Minds *Spinosaurus from Jurassic Park III *Dr. Zomboss from Plants Vs. Zombies 2 *Wallace Breen from Half-Life 2 *Blackbeard from Pirates of Tortuga: Under the Black Flag *Lawrence "Larry" Quinn from The Cat in the Hat *Bradley “Brad” Uppercrust III from An Extremely Goofy Movie *Metal Kor from Jak 2 *Laurent from The Twilight Saga: New Moon *The Black Hand from Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor *Mack McCro from The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue *Solomon From Battlefield 3 *Gwyn, Lord of Cinder from Dark Souls *The Daltons, Mr. Crook, and Bartleby from Go West: A Lucky Luke Adventure *Ronno from Bambi II *Cujo from Cujo *Enoch “Nucky” Thompson from Boardwalk Empire *Dr. Zomboss from Plants Vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare *Victoria from The Twilight Saga: Eclipse *Satan from This Is The End